Phoenix with the Scar
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: What if Marco was scouting an island in the East Blue? What if some girl gets him into trouble and now they are running? Also, a crazy brother is out for revenge...will Marco survive? MarcoxFem!Luffy Alive!Thatch Alive!Ace
1. Chapter 1

Marco POV

I was scouting the island for the old man. It's not like we needed to, but there are still people out for his head, let me remind you of a certain Fire Fist, who was currently asleep on the rails. He was so excited to get to land, most likely to caused trouble, that he was jumping up and down; and then he fell asleep. Poor Ace; well it was a good thing he didn't come.

The island was small compared to the others we've visited, so only two of us were searching the island. The other person is someone from my division, a lad that the old man found during our travels. He was scouting the west side of the island, the forest part; while I'm scouting the city part of the island. My side was the easiest compared to his; it was mainly houses, shops, the beach, and some kiddish things.

Everything was pleasant, not a worry to be seen. There was only one thing that bugged me, there was another pirate ship docked on the beach. The captain of the ship mustn't have seen the Moby Dick so it hasn't left; but I still haven't seen any signs of the crew. Out of everything that I've seen in the city, there were only villagers and their children. No pirate, other than me, in sight. Maybe that lad has found one of them. It would be bad if one of the pirates were hiding on our ship, Thatch hasn't had guests for awhile.

I shivered at the thought. He was the worst when dealing with intruders.

I walked along the sidewalk, passing the small shops. One of them caught my eye so I stopped to gaze at the material. It was a simply pocket knife, something from ten years ago. I pondered at the thought of owning it. I dropped the thought as soon as I pictured myself when it.

I sighed and brushed my hair back, which didn't help.

"Ah!" a scream erupted from one of the shops I just passed. I turned to watch. "GIVE IT BACK! THIEF!" the store owner yelled; the vases on the stand next to me vibrated from the roar.

Soon the criminal showed himself, I mean, herself. A fine black-haired run out of the shop, her eyes were covered with her strawhat; but I could tell she was amuse by her playful smile. She was grinning from ear to ear with a piece of meat in her hand, which I can presume that it was stolen.

She didn't seem to notice the husky guard that she ran into. He came as soon as he heard the screaming. I clicked my fingers, I was kinda hoping for the girl to get away. I shrugged and turned away, this wasn't ending up so good.

"HEY! BACK HERE!"

I imminent turned around, I thought she was finished, but she just made a U-turn and now she was running wards me. Let's just say I ran too, the guards weren't buddies with pirates, not even Whitebeard's.

We were running side to side, she was running in a faster pace than me, but then again, she was younger than me. For some reason the phase, out run the fat kid, played in my mind; with me being the fat kid. I shook my head and increase my pace to match hers, I didn't want to caused Whitebeard any trouble. It was bad enough having a boat full of troublemakers, and now I was causing the old man more trouble.

"COME BACK HERE!" the guard yelled from down the street. I turned around and the villagers made a path for him to follow after us. This was also true for the villagers in front of us, making a path for us to get away.

She turned a corner, right in an alley, and a outstretch hand came out and dragged me behind her. "Devil fruit?" I questioned her. I knew I was right before I asked. There wasn't another way for the stretched hand, other than a mystery person helping us out.

She nodded her head, "I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit, now I'm a rubberman!"

'Man?' I thought but I just shook my head.

The guard ran by us. He didn't even seemed to look in the alley, he was just following the path that the villagers made.

I stood up, I was crouching behind, and bowed my head wards her. "That was nice meeting you, but now I've to leave."

"I wouldn't," she said. She was pointing outside of the alley, on the street we just came from. There were less villagers and more guards now, partrolling the street for the thief. That just remind me, how was I in this mess in the first place?

She stood down on a barrel and took a bite out of her meat, which she had been holding for the whole time. When she saw me looking, she reached the meat out, "Do you want a bite?"

That was sudden. Maybe she felt a bit bad about me getting caught up in her chase, but I still denied the request. She just shrugged her shoulders and engulfed the meat; only leaving the bone.

"I'm Marco by the way," I introduced myself.

"I'm Monkey D. Luka! I'm going to be the Pirate King!" she exclaimed.

A rookie it seems like. "Nice to met you, Luka."

"You too, Pineapple Head!"

Was it just me, or did she just remind me of Ace? She certainly had the look to her, black hair, eerily smile, and a love for meat.

If I could mentally slap myself, I would. If that asshole had a sister then...I couldn't even finished the thought. It was too horrible to think about.

"Where's your crew? If you're aiming to be Pirate King, you must have a crew, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, they are loading the ship."

The ship on the bench now made sense.

"Shouldn't you get back to them? Won't they be worried?"

She chuckled and brushed her hair back. For some reason, I now feel bad for her crew.

**You won't believe now long I wanted to write this story, and now I finally have time. I might be changing the POV around a bit (but hopefully it will mostly be in Marco's). This is an AU if you haven't noticed, Thatch is alive, Ace is traveling with them, so it's AU with Fem!Luffy. They are still in the East Blue (After Arlong). **


	2. Chapter 2

Marco's POV 0;-)

Somehow I was dragged by this...girl into the shops nearby. I guess she was wanting a lookout from what happened last time, which somehow happened to be me. It's not like I have anything else to do other than scout the island for the Old Man; which I should be doing right now.

She was just tapping, observing, and breaking the different items. Her eyes seem to always linger on the candy axle. "Good thing this place doesn't sell meat..." I mumbled as she turned around and started a second search; she didn't even seem to notice my comment. She must be in her own world. I just sighed, this was going to be a while.

The store owner glared at her each time he heard a crack, crush, or clack. I bet he was behind the counter adding all of the broken material together.

"Oh! Look!" she draw my attention back on her, as she raised pineapple hat.

I turned around and walked out the door. I wasn't going to deal with this, not when I finally gotten away from the two idiots on the ship. Why is it a curse? Being surrounded by idiots for the rest of my life. I could practically heard the birds weeping for me.

"Marco! Why did you leave me?" she rushed out of the shop. She didn't even take notice of the shopkeeper with the bill, she just ran pass him and caught up to me.

I barley turned, but I knew she was pouting. "I needed some air," I lied.

Her ear-to-ear smile returned on her face, replacing the pout. She jumped in the air in such a goofy fashion that I chuckled.

"THERE THEY ARE!" someone yelled. And thus the chase began again.

I didn't even have to think, I just ran, dragging Luka behind me. Compared to the other islands, this is the most running I've done in awhile. Even Ace never gotten me in this much trouble; well, running away from apes since Ace destroyed their Monkey God, was a close tie.

Unlike last time, I was in the lead while Luka ran behind me; which soon changed when a group of guards were on our tails. We had to separated, so I let go of her hand and went behind the stands; she turned and jumped on top of a building.

The guards split up, some ran across the line of buildings, trying to catch up to the monkey on the roofs. The others ganged up behind me, knocking pass the villagers and breaking the stands. They seemed not to care about the villagers as they chased me, but it wasn't my problem right now.

I just have to keep avoiding them. I couldn't caused a fuss because we need supplies on the island; so fighting was out. On the other hand, I couldn't let them catch me. With a bounty on my head, I would be sent straight to Marineford and sentence for an execution; with the torturing all in between. I only had one choice left, running away from them, which I was doing.

Vases fell off of the table when I knocked into it; the ones that weren't broken, soon smashed on the ground when the guards followed me.

Storekeepers guard their goods as I passed them. They yelled and cursed me. I was used to such insults, after all I was a pirate.

I turned the corner into an alley, and a person in red jumped right in front of me; it was Luka. Guards followed from the street, making Luka's exit blocked. I couldn't get out either, guards followed me into the alley with their weapons out and ready.

"Fuck..." I mumbled. I really didn't want to do this right in front of everyone, but it seemed like my only choice.

Luka grabbed me and placed me in front of her; her eyes were locked on the roof in front of us."Gomu Gomu no...PISTOL!" Luka shouted as her arm stretched out. I was soon smashed against the building with Luka on top of me. She didn't seem harmed, heck she would be used to this type of stuff, but my body was achy. She grabbed the roof's edge and pulled herself up, allowing myself up onto the roof too.

Shouts were heard underneath us; and without time to breath, Luka grabbed my arm. She started running across the roof tops like before, and I followed her. She looked behind and shot a friendly, playful smile; I smiled back at her.

Some time during the chase, we came upon the beach. Her ship was docked along the sand. It had a goat for a figure head, and very patched up but it still looked fairly new. The guards were still chasing us. "Come on!" she shouted as she raced across the beach.

The crew on the ship seemed to notice her, as they sighed and got ready for a quick getaway. From their reactions, I could guess this happened a lot.

And her famous move, Gomu Gomu no Pistol, was used...on me. She shoot me and herself across the sky, ending up throwing ourselves against the pole located on the ship. She landed on top of me, laughing at the stunt she just pulled. The others on the ship didn't seemed so pleased with our entrance judging by their expressions.

An orange-haired yelled at three of the crew; which was a green-haired, blond, and a long nose man. She began demanding their positions on the ship; wasn't that something that Luka was suppose to be doing? That thought soon left my mind as I looked at the giggling child sitting on top of me.

The males followed the orders. The blond danced across the deck with heart-shaped eyes. The green-haired threw an insult at the female, but he still obeyed and got into position. The black-haired just yelped, jumped, and hurried to get his task done. This crew seemed very disordered compared to Whitebeard's ship; everyone knew their tasks and duties on board.

That's when I finally noticed my surroundings.

**And thus the real journey begans~!**

**I was surprised looking at the follows and favorites (a lot higher than I expected for the first chapter). Thanks everyone!  
**

**Onto other stuff, I'm still debating on the action plan (plotline) for this story. It's not something major, but I only think I can keep this going for five chapters (unless I add a timeskip with the new crew members, or something for Ace to do). I really want to prolong it as much I can, without leeching off my other stories (I'm looking at you, Straw Hat and Red Hair), so hopefully you guys like it. But on the other hand, I don't want to keep it going when I could already ended it at chapter five, so I am having questioning thoughts about this story.  
**

**Pegasi1: Awe, thanks, and we're only one chapter in :) I'm trying to keep this updated as much as I can (meaning twice/three times a week hopefully). **

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: I love Fem!Luffy, so of course I would write more stories :) I just love this subject so much, so I do wish there were more. Thanks for reviewing! I'm trying to keep this updated as much as I can, so there should at least be one (most likely more) updates a week. **


	3. Chapter 3

Marco's POV

They surrounded me. Each of them looked from me to their captain, who was looking at the ocean. All of their stares weighted on my body as I pulled myself from the ground; I was on the ground from the crash.

"L-Luka..." the orange haired started. She waited till Luka turned around to ask her question, "who is this?" She was suspicious of me, but I couldn't blame her. Everyone on this small goat ship was cautious, except Luka.

The straw wearer just smiled her childish grin; no hints of piracy, greed, or evil deeds larked in her face. She looked unfazed by anything; just jolly good happy. "He's Marco. He's our new nakama!"

Nakama...just great. It was bad enough being pulled on an unknown boat, abandoning my duties, and now I was allying myself with a rookie; who I still haven't known for more than a day. For all I know, she was out for Old Man's head, or conquering islands; even if she didn't look the type. Ugh, today was just my day. And I haven't counted that I'm in the middle of the ocean surrounded by those I never met.

Great, I'm sounding like Ace. At least I'm not out for Luka's head; that would just be corny as heck.

One of the crew members grunted; it was the green haired from earlier who insulted the girl with orange hair. He was looking right at my tattoo, my greatest pride. His tongue clicked against his teeth as if he was in thought. "You're one of the Whitebeard's pirates."

"What?!" exclaimed the orange haired. She took a few steps back. She must have heard about the Old Man; as well as the green-haired.

The others seemed also shocked. Not everyday you see a Whitebeard pirate.

I lifted my hand and made a slight bow; it was already too late to make a good first impression."Nice to met yo-"

"What is he doing here?!" shouted the one with the long nose. He was panicking the most out of everyone by hiding behind one of the barrels as if that would protect him. His figure shook behind the wooden structure. Luka, in turn, just laughed at her crew's reactions.

"He's our friend! Right?" she asked me.

I just nodded; it would be unreasonable to say no when on someone else ship. She smiled more from my answer, proving to her crew that I was friend, not foe.

The blond, wearing a black suit, took a slip on his cigarette. He and the green-haired seemed the most calmest out of the pirates; he just took a slight step back, but he didn't overact like the others. Never mind about that, he had hearts in his eyes and bounced around Luka. "If Luka-chan~ says so, then so shall it be~!"

Maybe first impressions weren't always the best.

The female slammed her fist down on his head. "That's not it! Luka! You can't just go around and name everyone nakama! He's a Whitebeard pirate! Don't you get it?! He can kill us!"

"Hello? I'm right her-"

Luka starting laughing and everything went quiet, even I stopped talking. The black-haired girl looked as if someone just uttered the funniest joke ever. After she calmed down, she asked, "And?"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

This person had no sense of danger, even from someone who could kill her and her crew; which I don't do.

"Who's Whitehair?" she asked when no one answered her first question. I couldn't help but chuckle at her word-choice. The easiest thing ever, and she says something else. Other than his mustache, is there any hair? But then again, he was called Whitebeard and not Whitemustache. At least they called me 'Marco the Phoenix' and not 'Birdman'. That would be worst than pineapple-head.

"The most powerful man in the world!" shouted the orange. Her arms waved in the air as if to emphasis her point.

"He's was on the same level as Gold Rogers!" shouted Long Nose.

"One of the Four Emperors," added the blond. He was between depression, heartbreak, and calm; a weird mix.

"They are right, yoi" I added. Whitebeard was one of the closest people to finding One Piece, but he was waiting for something, or someone.

Luka looked between her crew members with a thinking look. She even looked at me; probably wondering my worth. "I don't see any thing wrong with that."

I felt bad for her crew.

Soon the topic was dropped, since no one couldn't get their idea across Luka's mind; I was a bit glad for that fact. The bad part, they discussed it right in front of me, as if ignoring me. I just shrugged and let them carry on with their talk, or shouting.

After that was done, everyone introduced themselves and walked away. One of them mumbled, "Why can't we just go to one island without getting in some form of trouble."

I could still feel their eyes on me. This wasn't something I wanted, so I made a pass to leave this ship.

I walked up to Luka, who was now sitting on the figure head. She seems not to care whether she falls in the water below or not; maybe she trusts her crew to be there. Oh well. "Luka," I started and she nodded her head, letting me know that I had her attention, "I have to leave now, so I'll be going." I stepped on the rails, the others were already watching. Then I activated my devil fruit, but before I could start transforming, Luka grabbed my arm.

Her usual smile wasn't there as she looked at me. "Nope, you're staying."

"..." I waited, looking at her with my mouth ajar.

"We're nakama! So you have to stay!"

I just couldn't say no to her face, so I stepped down from the rails. Sorry, Old Man. There was just something so puppy-like in her face, that even I couldn't say no. It was just so sweet, fluffy, and cute. Just maybe...just maybe...

"You're a pirate," I suddenly said. It was more of a statement than a question. There were majorly hints of her job description, but she just didn't seemed like the type. She was so...herself; nothing like a pirate. Maybe it was because she hasn't been on the ocean for long, she was still just a rookie; not even known.

"Yep!" she cheered as she stared out to the sea.

We started talking. It was just idle chat, nothing big or funny. It lasted till the long nose, I mean Usopp, pulled her away. They walked across the deck, laughter was heard from where I was standing. I smiled; she was just like a child. I leaned on the rails, watching the crew go about.

One of the members, Zoro, walked wards me. He was glaring me down with his fierce eyes; I didn't step back, just ignored it. "Why are you here?" he asked.

I smiled. "Well, some black-haired girl wearing a strawhat, came running wards me, and I was somehow chased into this ship; I mean, throw in the ship by her."

He didn't look amused by my explanation, he looked little less tensed from my answer though. Maybe cause it was his captain's doings instead of mine. He just shrugged his shoulders and itched his head. "Welcome aboard then. It's going to be awhile before you can leave, it's all up to Luka."

I know, I already tried.

**Wow, just from two chapters, there are already many follows and favorites (this pairing must be popular). I'm thinking of switching the view for the next chapter, Luka, or I could even do Ace's (someone needs to find out Marco is missing). Also, the characters are OOC since I'm when they first met, so they are still new to everyone, and more past selves (which I'm getting wrong). About Marco's devil fruit, I'm keeping it hidden (so no one on the ship knows of it), it will be in the chapter later on (if I remember). **

**hensonmakenzie: Awe, thanks. I been thinking about doing this story, but I couldn't think of how to start or anything; plus I didn't have much time. I'm trying to update a couple every week (but I don't know how long it will go judging on how much there is too write). **

**toothless20: It's a good idea, but not something I can do (sorry!). I don't even know if I'm going to have them kiss, so having a baby is like way way down the road (plus it would be something to write about in a different story). I wanted to write something, even a oneshot, for this pairing ; and I thought of this idea, and yeah, I finally wrote this! Well, thanks for the suggestions, and for your review.  
**

**Pegasi1: That's what happen when I can't sleep :P I have to say this pairing is one of my guilty pleasures; they have little air time together, yet they seemed so good for each other. **

**Guest: Thanks Guesty! I'm trying what I can.  
**

**MysticMaiden: Well with Luka, there has to be a grand entrance :D There time together is short, but I'm trying to add lots of it.  
**

**Luffy1Ace1Sabo: Where was you when I was writing the chapter?! Ugh, that's what I get trying to add moves (something I should never try again).  
**

**Chibi y Hina: Oh! I love this idea! It's so cute! I think I'm gonna do it, without Marco joining the crew, since it's seems so good. I'm thinking of ending this story with a separation, then there will be two bonuses (one of them will be about this). I would say more, but I don't want to give too much away (I do that too much :P ). Ace and Thatch, Marco's worst nightmare.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Ace's POV

Damn Pineapple head! He just leaves me on the ship! Doesn't even wake me up! Haven't he heard my moaning and groaning? I've been wanting to get on this island, and he just forgets about me! I'll show him! Wait till I see that Birdman, and hell's breaking loose. I just drunk some good ol' alcohol just for you, Pineapple. Once I get lent, you're going down with me!

That was my master plan! OF REVENGE!

Once I see him, everything will burn!

"Mommy, why is that weird man laughing?" a child asked her mother. She was pointing at me, she must be directionless if she's pointing at me. I'm not a weird man. I'm a BEAST!

"Ace, I would quit it or they will send you back to the mental institution," Thatch said. He put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from walking forward in this small city.

I chuckled a little and remarked with, "Isn't that where Whitebeard found you?" The villagers gathered away from us, but I barley noticed.

"Yeah, my room was right next to yours," he added.

"No wonder I thought walls were talking to me."

He shook his head at my comment and laughter that followed. "Ace, you had too much sake," he pulled me back when I started walking again.

I turned around and gave him a pout, "But it's a part of my revenge plan!"

"For Pineapple?" I nodded "Your Master Plan?" I nodded again; haven't I already explained that too him? Did he turn deaf? "Just because he left you on the boat?"

"OF COURSE! He knew I wanted to come to the island! And then he just let's me asleep away for four hours after we docked!"

"Remind me never again to get on your bad side..." he mumbled. What the hell was he thinking about?

"COMMANDER ACE! COMMANDER THATCH!" yelled a dot in the distance. The dot grew and grew, soon it was panting in front of me. I looked at the dot, it was a person, a boy from Marco's division. Maybe he knew where I could find that jerk.

"Ma-Marco..." he panted. He was breathing hard as he leaned over as if he was going to puke.

"What is it, kid?" Thatch worriedly asked. He bent down to eye level with the panting kid. He held onto his shoulder for support since it looked like the kid would pass out.

"Com-Comander Ma-Marco is mi-miss-missing...!" he panted.

"Missing?!" I exclaimed while raising my left eyebrow. That jerk decides to go missing right as soon as I wake up! That asshole! Once I find him, let's just say I will finally get a head on a trophy. It will be hanged right above my door! Yes! Once I find him, then everything shall burn!

"Ace! Stop laughing! You are gaining attention!" Thatch shook me.

Laughing? I was laughing? Oh, well, I'm in a cheery mood! I continued to laugh while he shook and the kid passed out.

...

Marco's POV

For some weird reason, I felt like hiding. I felt like a madman has just gotten his hands on a deadly device. I shivered at the thought.

...

Ace's POV

"Marco's missing?" thundered Whitebeard. He slammed his cane on the deck.

"I looked everywhere. When I scouted my side of the island, I went to report to him, but I looked for him all over the city; but I couldn't find him," said the kid from earlier.

I was just standing by him and Thatch; reporting that Marco went off the grid. I was pouting, now my master plan was ruined. Thatch looked at me and pulled his arm around my shoulder. "We were in the bar once we got on land. After that, we went searching for Pin-Marco and we ran into him."

"This is quite troublesome...for those involved with his kidnapping," Whitebeard laughed.

"Or birdnapping..." I added under my voice. It seemed to echo since the whole crew was laughing.

"Ace, Thatch," he looked at us. "You are to search the surrounding islands. Marco's division search the island again. I want him back here by tomorrow morning!"

"I cal-" started Thatch as he ran to the side.

I was already on the side, "Striker! I called it!" I said before he could finished. He sulked, but soon turned around and jumped on the front of the Striker. He pushed me back on the small boat. "This is a one-man boat!"

"Yeah, do you think I'm stupid enough to let you drive drunk?!" he remarked back.

I finally lost my last straw and screamed into the heavens, "IT WAS ALL THE PART OF THE MASTER PLAN!"

**I really have to say, Drunk Ace is the funniest character I've wrote about. I wanted to add more, but I wanted to end this chapter with that one line. **

**SoyokazeArumada (both reviews): I'm trying too, I just love this pairing :) I'm trying to upload whenever I can, but there isn't much of a plot to keep the story going father than 3 weeks max. The reason why this began so early (with the first Strawhats), is the fact about Luffy's bountry (which he gotten after beating Arlong), and I didn't want Marco to know about her and her relationship with Ace (since he would be shoving the poster in everyone's faces).  
**

**Pegasi1: Of course, it's look that no one can say no too, not even poor Pineapple- I mean- Marco. Ace is way weaker than him, he couldn't even say no to Luka with just a crack of her smile. Let's just hope Ace and Thatch doesn't find him soon, for numerous reasons (including murdering Marco, life in hell, etc.)  
**

**Shirani: Wow, that's a lot of soons. I'm trying to upload as many times as I can (which is like three times a week). Glad that you're loving it, I just love picking on Marco, and his hair.  
**

**MysticMaiden: Course, no one can say no to Luka, not even emotionless Marco. She will be the one wearing the pants in their relationship :D Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks a lot, and thanks for adding it to your community. This was just a random idea, and finally it's down on...internet?  
**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Yep, darn, and this is chapter 4 :P I really want to get this finished quickly (because my interest faints with time) so I'm going to upload as more as I can.  
**

**Chibi y Hina: As shown in this chapter. Right after I read your review, I just had to make this chapter, poor Marco. It's so funny, and I just love them (we need more stories about them, but not romance, but humor). That's Luka's charm. She's able to changed people minds within seconds from just opening her mouth and show a cute smile (that's why more of her crew joined). I feel badder for Marco, once he founds out the relationship between Luka and Ace; yeah, let's just say, his life will be hell. Yeah, the ideas were great (if anyone has anymore, they are welcomed). I'm thinking of adding those as bonuses at the end of this story, with Uncle Ace visiting. One before the baby (when Ace founds out about his sister and Marco) and after (this because). For some ungodly reason, one of the crewmates would ask, "Did ya use rubber?" (since Luka's made out of rubber). Everyone has that fixation (look at me :P)**


	5. Chapter 5

Marco's POV

The rookie just gotten her first bounty. She was now an official rookie, much different from a person who wants to act like a pirate, with marines out for her head. Some of her crew was displeased when the newspaper fell from the sky, and her Wanted Poster slide out. With that, Bounty Hunters, much like their very own Zoro, would be chasing them across the ocean. The picture was cute, she was smiling and waving at the person behind the camera; it's like she didn't even know she was taking a picture for a bounty. Her smile was sweet and innocent; again, I questioned her career choice. Behind her was a blob of brown and black, or in other words, Usopp.

Zoro seemed like the only one calm about this whole thing; well, then again, he was asleep. When they first saw the poster, he smirked and cheered with her till he sat down. The other man, I believe Sanji, was swooning over her. He kept chanting about how she was so beautiful, and how all of the perverts all over the world will fall for her from looking at her picture. He really did say that, and much much more.

"Luka! Just wait till the Great Captain Usopp gets one!" And then there was Usopp. He's been like that ever since the poster gotten here. b b

"Then they will be after you," I teased the Lair. He shivered and shrank back; he's mostly likely the coward of the crew.

Nami was the only one who was worrying. She kept chanting over and over about Marines, Bounty Hunters, and how she will never have peace again. I couldn't help but chuckle at Navigator.

This reminded me so much of when I gotten my first bounty. I was happy for the fact they didn't call me the 'Birdman', it was something the other pirates called out in battle; it was their plan to make it my title...

"Marco! Come on! Join the party!" Luka yelled my way. They were having a party for her first bounty. I bet they were just hoping to have a party, and this was their chance.

I just shrugged and walked wards them and their 'party'. The swordsman was already awake, he was drinking sake and arguing with the cook.

"Let's dance!" exclaimed Usopp. He slipped his arm around mine and did the same with Luka. He must have not been thinking since he froze when he seen it was me that he was touching. He was still scared of me.

I just chuckle, "So this is what you call a party."

"More or less!" Luka answered. She somehow gained chop sticks and poked them into her rubber mouth and nose; Usopp also gotten out a pair. I was the only one left without one, till Luka produced another pair from inside of her...pants.

I just held them out, "Eh...?"

"You just have to put them in your mouth," Usopp said when he noticed my hesitation. "Like this," he pulled down his lip to show me. That wasn't why I was hesitation; it was because of the place it came from... Luka got tired of waiting so shoved the pair into my mouth. I starting blushing from the fact where these came from.

I could hear the others laughing from this. "Oh my...Pfft!" Nami bent down and starting laughing. I rolled my eyes.

Sanji turned his head when he heard Nami. He took a puff of his cigarette, "Kabob..." He let the word hang there. Green-haired took a slip of his sake and spit it out. The others began to laugh with him.

All I could do was sigh. No matter where I went, I was used to this. At least I gotten to dance with Luka, since a certain Long Nose was laughing so much he passed over. Her skin touched the underside of my arm, and I had my hand around her back.

Very awkward for me. Good thing Luka was leading me or I...you don't want to know.

...

Ace's POV

My nose was itching no matter how many times I scratched it. Something was going on, and I didn't like it; but I just couldn't put my finger on it. All I know, my instinct was going off the grid.

"What's with you? Got a fly in your nose?" Thatch asked me.

I just smiled, but I couldn't get the feeling off me. "Did you give me any itching powder?"

He almost burst out laughing. "If I did that, I wouldn't have put it in your nose! It would be much worse places!"

I looked at him, then back to my bag full of cloths-mostly jeans, shorts, underwear. "You didn't... Guess I'm going to wear this till we get back to the boat." I didn't trust him, even with my own life. I could bet he did something, my nose felt it! He put itching powder in my bag! That or someone was touching my sister; which would never happen...unless someone wanted to die so soon.

"I'm not _that _bad!" he pouted. He's acting like a baby. He turned around in the one-man boat, jerking it in the water.

"WATCH OUT! I yelled at him. I didn't want an anchor with him around! He would just leave me! Well...after he took my underwear or spill itching powder on my face.

"Fuck! I didn't mean to!" he cursed as he tried to steady the boat; it didn't work. He tipped the boat too much on one side, I flipped. I was an inch away from the watery grave. "Ah! ACE!" Thatch shouted. He pulled on my arms, trying to get me back on the boat.

I tried helping, but I was making it worst! I gripped the edges, I couldn't get a good hold since it was wet. I could only count on Thatch... Yeah...I gonna die.

He pulled on my pants...that was a bad idea...they came off and I was closer to the water. I TOLD YA! HE WOULD TAKE MY UNDERWEAR! Now, where the hell was that itchy powder I was talking about? Huh? Heaven, Hell, Luck, Fate, or whoever the fuck you are; why the fuck are you doing this to me?!

He grabbed my thighs and started pulling backwards, and I was slowly raised from the water edge. I sat down on the boat, trying to regain my mind; it was still mess up from the endless amount of alcohol, so I was dizzy as hell. I soon lifted my head and pointed at him with an evil aura. "Ugh...Never AGAIN!"

A bird was flying wards us.

"Hmm...Ace, you might want your underwear back..." he mumbled while looking at the bird. He probably thought it was Marco. He was holding up my jean shorts and a pair of underwear that looked awfully familiar.

I looked down where I should be wearing...like an idiot..."THE HELL! PERVERT! ECCHI! ERO!"

"It was just your underwear, dude..."

"IT'S NOT JUST THE UNDERWEAR! IT'S THE WH-" I stopped as something very hard dropped on my head.

Everything went dark and fuzzy. The last thing I seen was Thatch looking at the sky and then at the object that dropped on my head.

**The one thing I hate about writing in POV, you can't describe very detail (well, counts on who you do). For those who didn't get the last part, a bird (what they used to give out bounties) dropped a bundle of papers on Ace's head...guess who's in the papers? :) Yep, it's Luka! Oh, and the part about the itching nose was his sister complex instinct, or Luka's-touching-someone-I-have-to-go-kill-them instinct; which he thought was itchy powder because he was stuck on a boat with Thatch. If you have any questions, because I suck at POV, just ask and I'll answer as honestly as I can. **

**I started this chapter with Luka's point of view; it ended up OOC (way more than I usually do). She's simple, while still complex since you never know what's on her mind. Marco, on the other hand, I can describe more details about the crew and their doings.**

**Jokes. Are they good, or am I making them too constant/stupid? I'm trying to be funny (reason for even writing in Ace's POV), but every time I read it, it sounds stupid. **

**kage kitsune 14: Yes, Ace is her brother. I think I added some hints wards that (mostly in Author's Note though), but yeah, they are brother and sister. There won't be any romance between her or him, just over-protectiveness and trying not to kill a certain pineapple head. Thanks for the review. **

**Guest: Hola, guest! Thanks a lot for the review, it makes me happy that someone who isn't 'greatest fan' of genderbent is enjoying my story. About Sanji, let's just say, he's there for her every word. I think he would try to deny her food at first, but eventually gives in (or weep in the corner for not being able to fulfill her wish). Marco's in a world of trouble, and the bad thing, he doesn't even know about it. I can't wait till the two parties met...shall be a WAR! Of Pineapple and alcohol. **

**Pegasi1: He's my most favorite drunk character (I'm even thinking about having some sake on board just for him :P ) Ace? Forfeit? Pfft! That would never happen, he has to get revenge! So much is going on, who will get there first? Marco to Luka's heart? Ace to kill Marco? Sanji to the kitchen for Luka? We will find out next...#...chapters! Thanks for the review. **

**Chibi y Hina: Let's just say, I get crazy whenever I write with Ace...when he's drunk. I had so much fun writing that chapter, adding as many jokes as I can with the duo (maybe too much in Ace's case). The mental institution wouldn't be there anymore..not with those two around. I really wish too find more stories with this duo, it just makes me smile at how fun and funny they are (I rather have humor than romance of these two anyday, it's just too funny). Marco, after years on the ocean, he has to develop something to protect him against those two. About that line, it's more meant that Whitebeard was saying Marco would kill them without Whitebeard, himself, getting involve. He's a commander, so he should be strong enough to take down some 'those involved'. I just love torturing Marco, but it's still bad for Ace when she has the baby...he will have a pineapple/rubber baby! Lol, IT WAS ALL THE PART OF THE MASTER PLAN! Thanks for ya review!**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Yeah, I didn't know what to do on the boat, so I did one with Ace...drunk... I'm trying to think of what more could happen with Marco and Luka, so the next couple chapters will be more about romance and their relationship...all in Marco's POV (I can't write in Luka's POV). Thanks for the review**.


	6. Chapter 6

Ace's POV

"Ace! Ace! You got to see this! Haha!" Thatch was laughing like a madman. He was poking me till I had my eyes opened, and when I did, he shoved a piece of yellowed-paper in my face. I was still dizzy from earlier, so I couldn't see what he was talking about. "Isn't she a cutie?!"

I chuckled with him till I took the paper from his hands. Everything seemed normal, except the name cut off; Thatch hide the name in his pocket for 'safe keeping'. I was about to just push it away till I seen the picture. It was of a black-haired female with a scar under her eye. MY SISTER! How the fuck could this happen?! She's got a bounty?! OMG! And why did she take a picture like that? All of the perverts in the world will be after her, and I not there to protect her. They are going to be pressuring her, and she's not going to notice them. I'M GONNA KILL THEM!

NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SISTER!

"Wow, Ace, isn't she hot?" Thatch chuckled from behind the paper. Out of all words he could have say, he had to say those ones?! He didn't notice I was burning. The stream floated off my body, and I pounced on him.

"PERVERT! ERO-COOK! PEDO! SKIRT-CHASER!" I shouted at him. My fist was in the air, I was so close to punching him.

"WH-WHAT?!" he yelled. His mouth was ajar as if I just poured bugs in his pants.

"THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER YOU PERV!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?!"

"WE LOOK ALIKE BITCH!" That went awkward. Well, she did kinda look like me, even without having the same blood as each other.

"A girl ACE?! YUCK!" he stuck his tongue out.

I grabbed his tongue, "WE ARE GORGEOUS!"

...

Marco's POV

I have no clue what was going on, but since lunch, Luka has been sneezing her poor heart out. Even the cook was getting worried, he said if she needed a tissue, she could use him...I think something's mental with him. Luka took him she was fine, someone was just talking about her. She even mentioned a brother...with her sneezing that much, he must have a sister complex. I felt bad for anyone related to Luka.

I was walking through the ship; it was night time, the second night I've been on this ship. I felt a bit bad that I haven't say anything to Old Man, he must be worrying, but I can't really do anything. She keeps showing me this face...I'm just clay in her hands.

I passed three doors; the bed room, closest, Nami's room. The bed room was the only place on this ship to sleep; even Luka slept in there with the others, including me. She say something like she likes sleeping with her crew. Nami, she was just greedy and took the only room...captain's quarters...for herself. I was heading to the bathroom. It's been awhile since I took a shower.

I didn't have any clothes with me...since I was on someone else ship...but the cook offered me some of his casual clothes; because Nami's doing; she didn't want to spend any money for clothes.

I opened the door...and shut it immanently. Inside was a naked Luka. "Marco? Was that you? Did you want to take a shower? Come join me~!" she said in a cheery tone.

"I rather wait, " I said outside of the door. I could remember all of the things I just seen, they were planted inside of my mind. I just couldn't unsee it! Now I'm like a teenage girl... This is getting bad...fast. I need to get out of here...

"Yo Nami...how far from the next island?" I asked the orange-haired.

She lifted her head with a questioning expression. "About two more days...why? Leaving us already?"

"I do have my own crew to get back too, yoi."

"Luka's going to be heartbroken."

"For a little while."

She looked at me with wide eyes and started cracking up laughing. "You don't know Luka at all!" she exclaimed.

I cocked my head at her.

"She's not going to let you go freely," she finally told me.

"Freely?"

"A price~!" I did not like that tone. "5,000 beri and a promise."

My eyebrows bunched together. "A promise?"

"To come back, a Luka-thing," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Then what about the beri?"

"I did tell you secret information, so that costs you." Her finger raised and planted itself on my chest. Her smile smelled of greed and blood if nothing was paid.

I did not like this. Why were all of the girls on this ship crazy? Well...the males were also crazy as them, but not as much.

...

Ace's POV

After I beaten up a certain pervert, we docked on an island. No birdman in sight. This was tiring...stupid Marco. Well...while we are still out here, I could go and visit my sister. She should still be in the East blue, so this was my chance. It's been three years since we last seen each other. I can still picture her face. SO CUTE~! But...I will have to tie Thatch up; too perverted for my little sister.

"THAT WAY~!" I pointed to the west, a certain direction that Luka should be going. She's going to the Grand Line, no doubt about that, so I going to follow her.

**TBC**

annah300: Wow, you reviewed like all of my stories, thanks! I'm trying to keep it as funny as I can.

Pegasi1: Next bounty there shall be a big party, lol. Yep, it landed right on his head.

hensonmakenzie: This chapter wasn't much as the last ones, I'm trying to get things in action and yeah... Thanks for reviewing!

EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Because it's funny too :) Plus, Marco needs a quick break.

kage kitsune 14: Thanks a lot for the review. Trying to update as fast as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Marco's POV

When I stopped talking to Nami, Sanji walked wards me. He was furious, I had no clue why. He slapped his pan against one of his hands with such force that it changed the shape. His eyes were on fire.

"What's up?" I asked him.

He grind his teeth, and hit the pan harder than before. "You should know..." he grumbled.

"I have no clue what you're talking about..."

"YOU WERE ABLE TO SEE SUCH A SEA GODDESS NAKED! AND YOU ARE STILL WALKING ON DRY LAND?! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU, BASTARD, GET TO SEE LUKA-SAMA NAKED?!" He leaned on the wall, and tears flowed down. I have no clue he was watching...and now this was turning out bad.

"Oh..." I couldn't think of nothing to response.

"Leave him alone, Dartboard." The green-haired walked from one of the rooms and glared at me, sending me a light message. I nodded and walked again. The message was something about this hopeless cook *or idiot* won't leave ya alone. I just walked away from them as tehy starting brawling again. Remind me to thank that green-haired later.

...

Not even five hours ago, I walked in on Luka...when she just got undress to get into the tub. And now, she was leaning on me as if that never even happened. Not only that, she's asleep, and it was night time. Did I forget to mention that I have no clue how she gotten in my bed in the first place?

Yes, she was laying on my chest, leaning on my neck. Her soft breath was brushing against my muscles, my breath hatched. I tried to breath normally, but it was awfully hard with her sleeping on me. When I mean sleeping, I talking about actually sleeping; not the hotdog inserted to...here I go with these nasty thoughts; a bad time having them with her so close.

Her hand moved across my chest, ending up wrapping itself under my shoulder. She was too comfortable! A great yawn escaped her mouth, and she snuggled in the crook of my chin. If the lights were on, I would be blushing; not something I, emotionless Marco, does. I do have to blame those images that keeps popping up in my mind when I walked in on her; if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be thinking such shameful thoughts.

Especially with all of these people around. I had to sleep in the storage room, which was used as a bedroom. Her hamlet was above mine, and the Swordsman was under me. I couldn't believe he could sleep so soundly while I was having this amount of troubles.

The moon came into view from the window; it's light crepe on my blanket, shining right down into my face. I squinted my eyes, and look a quick look at what was going on next to me. Luka had her head on my shoulder, facing my neck. Her arms were wrap across me. One went to my shoulder, and the other just gently rested on my chest; following my breathing. Her legs were outstretch; kicking the blankets off of her. I sighed, and gently moved the blankets above her chest, hoping she wouldn't get cold.

Everyone else sleeping seemed okay, not like I was going to cover them up.

"Is that a ghost ship?"

"I don't know...HELLO! ANYONE!"

"GHOSTIES! COME OUT!"

"LET'S HAVE A DUEL!"

...No way...no fucking way...

...

Ace's POV

It was getting so boring on this tiny ship. The only entertainment I had was Thatch...which was getting too boring...! Even a pineapple would make a good companion compared to the snoring goof that I had to travel with.

I poked his cheek, "This is your mother speaking, I demand you too..." I had to think of something, "swore your life that has no meaning to the Awesome Great Ace of...Gods!" I looked at the skies and roared an evil laughter that echoed through the waters; even Seakings came to pay tribute to my Awesomeness! I lifted my hands to direct those stupid Seakings, showing them my ALL MIGHTY POWER! Soon I will gain an army of these lower lifebeings, and they would follow my every order. They would grow legs and walk on land! Marry apples and have penguins for children! I SHALL BE RULER!

"Ace...You do know I'm awake..." he glared at me. Why was he looking at me crazy? Maybe he was still sleeping...I just shurgged.

"You're boring..." I rested my head on the side of the boat. "Are we there yet?"

His eyebrows bunched together. "How the fuck am I suppose to know?"

I gave a grunt."You're... Ugh, I got nothing..."

"You're are just jealous of my hair," he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Nope, a chicken is!"

"That chicken would have better scene of hairstyle than you!"

"No wonder it's dead."

"Where do you think your food comes from?"

"From the kitchen," I answered plainly.

"All of that meat had awesome hair like mine." He flipped his hair.

"You killed it just because it was jacking your hairdo? Haha!" I started laughing...till the rock stopped suddenly.

The boat jerked, and we held onto the sides. I looked out of the boat and slammed right into wood...of a bigger boat. "How the fuck did I miss that?" I asked out loud.

"Is that a ghost ship?" Thatch shivered. He pressed up against out ship and away from the other one. He was starting to get crazy...pfft and people thought I was crazy.

"I don't know...HELLO! ANYONE!" I coned my hands and yelled. I was hoping to get at least one response.

"GHOSTIES! COME OUT!" Thatch joined me.

I raised my hand into the sky. It was time for the Seakings to show their AWESOMENESS! "LET'S HAVE A DUEL!"

Thatch punched me on my head; I quickly grabbed onto it and whined.

"It's you guys..." a mystery person moaned from above the ship. I squinted my eyes, but all I could make out was...leaves and a hairy chest...wait...was that a pineapple?

"MARCO!" me and Thatch cheered.

I pushed Thatch's face down. "I MISSED YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I HAD TO PUT UP WITH HIM! ALSO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN? I ALMOST FORGOT! YOU LEFT ME ON THE SHIP! YOU ASSHOLE!"

"So you chased me around the ocean just because I left you on the ship...?" he questioned; did he really have to ask?

"Of course!"

Thatch started chuckling and pushed my head down. "The Old Man told us to come and get 'ch...but it seems you have private matters to attain..."

"Private matters?" a girl's voice questioned. This must be his sweetheart...ASSHOLE! Next to the Pineapple figure, came a small girl. She barley reached to his neck, which she was leaning on and yawning. "I'm sleepy..."

That voice!

It couldn't be!

But no one else sounds like that...

"Luka?" I asked.

"Huh?" The girl bent down, and her face was finally in view. It was the same one I always knew. Rounded, scarred, cheery, and childish... "ACE? IT'S YOU!"

"That Ace girl?" questioned Thatch. He took out the picture from yesterday and compared the two. "Your sister?!"

"Sister?!" minced Marco, who fell on the deck.

"Marco!" Luka yelled and went to help him up...she helped him up. SHE HELPED HIM UP! NO! THIS COULD NOT DO!

I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

THAT BASTARD!

**Well, the two parties met! Finally! Also, I can finally say, this was like the main climax of the story, so the next few chapters will be the ending and wrapping up. **

**Chibi y Hina: You always seems to have the longest review (I don't mind though). Let's just say, the real fun hasn't started yet. Next chapter will be the full meeting, the lashing of perverts, the Seaking Army, and Pineapple curses. Marco will have to do something to get off that boat in one piece (pun intended..get it One Piece...one piece?). Nami...it's a cure win that she always gets the treasure (I wouldn't be surprised if she follows them to Whitebeard's and steal their money). You did? My brothers are...they would sell me if they had the chance, so I have no clue about over-protection brothers (except Ace). I don't know if I should be frighten or cheering whenever I think of their child. It's a mix of black pineapple... **

**Brisa Almada: Hope so! Thanks for your review, and hope this chapter was also loved by ya :P**

**still love it so**

**annah300: Ugh...hopefully this was funny as you would have hoped (I just wrote whatever first popped into my mind). **

**TheBlackSeaReaper: That's gonna be...hell (excuse my language :P). Anything concerning Luka in anyways means death...or being haunted for the rest of your life. **

**KitsuneNaru: Well, welcome to out insane little party. Thanks for you review, and hopefully the other chapters will be as funny as the last :)**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: This chapter is the answer~! Next chapter will be more talk and reunioning (plus with a certain pineapple-head man being burned to death). **

**INSANEWORLD21: Lol, I do have to say, I love Ace so much. I can just add the funniest stuff in his POV (while boring rests in Marco's POV). I can always get mighty fine comebacks with his character. **

**Pegasi1: He does have his own captain crew to look after, and then there are these two...Ace and Thatch...so it was a certain fact he was returning. Let's just hope things can get fixed and sorted out with him and Luka so the show can go on~!**

**Morwyn K: Of course it is! It's like the est thing about him, he's too protected for his own good. **

**LyricoJ: And here you have it! Lol! Finally this had happen! Poor Marco, I will rest flowers on your grave.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ace POV...Major use of foul language, you have been warned.

I hated him.

I'm going to kill him...haven't had bird in awhile...

I glared at him across the room. I knew his game, as soon as big brother is out of the picture, he steps in and takes MY LUKA! How dare he touch my sweet precious sister with those chicken hands. He's been mooching up to my sister while I was on a boat with an asshole all of this time looking for his stupid ass. He leaves me on the ship, travel around the sea and hook up with my sister, and he's not even dead yet. The first reason was enough to burn him to death, even if he had Phoenix powers; they were no match for me and my AWESOME powers.

And fucking Thatch has to go and kill them to find the freaking sake; saying I will use it as a weapon and cook everyone on board...I wouldn't cook Luka, he thinks too badly of me. He is just trying to ruin my day more and more. Calls my sister a cutie like the big pervert he is, and as soon as I climb onto the boat, he screams and tells them to tie up my hands...I wanted to burn him with that pineapple head. HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO ORDER MY SEAKING ARMY WITH TIED HANDS?! And now he's untied on my little SISTER'S ship! The pervert! Yet they decide to tie me up?!

Here goes Marco again! He's freaking standing right by my sister! I bet he's checking out her gorgeous bottom as if he owes that! Admiring her fabulous curves and cute face! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! Using all of the advantages he has right in front of my FACE!

If it wasn't for these damn ropes...oh yeah! I'M FIRE BITCHES! My wrists lite up and the petty ropes vanished.

"I told you it wouldn't last..." mumbled Thatch to Marco. That pervert cook, Thatch, was standing right by Luka TOO! WHAT'S THIS? THE MEETING OF THE PERVERTS? ON MY SISTER?

"It took him that long to remember he could light it on fire..." chuckled Marco.

"PERVERT! PINEAPPLE! BIRDMAN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I ran forward, my fist was on fire, and it was so close to striking his fucking cheek. But of course, Luka's crew saw something like that coming, so the suit and greenie were trying to hold me back. Haven't you heard bitches, I'M FIRE!

The places where they were holding turned into fire and they let go. The suit guy starting wiping his hands on his suit, muttering something about accursed man.

Luka's POV

Ace is here! Ace is here! Ace is here! Meat! Ace is here! I wonder if Sanji's cooking? He brought this funny looking man too! But for some weird reason Ace-nii is calling Tact a pervert. Isn't that the same name Zoro uses on Sanji? Oh well!

Marco was standing by me with Thatch; they were telling me stories about their crew. I guess Ace is on this crew with them, the White...Beads? It looks fun, at least now I'm going to beat him in finding One Piece! Even Whitebead won't win against me! Sorry Ace, Marco, Awesome-hair dude.

When I turned around, Ace lite up like a fire! Awesome! He must have gotten a devil fruit too. But my Rubber-Rubber fruit is better than his. Ace ran forward and...attacked Marco? Ah...Zoro and Sanji stopped him...I wanted to see a fight... Wait...Ace's arms are burning! Awesome! Zoro and Sanji had to pull back, and Ace finally punched Marco...who was falling back into my cake...

"NO! STOP!" I shouted.

Ace froze and Marco tripped on his foot, missing my cake. I sighed, that was so close.

"Sorry! Sorry! Luka!" Ace gotten on his knees and started begging...why?

Oh well, I just smiled, "Come on, let's fight together!"

Nami punched me! She smacked me on the head! "THE SHIP WILL BE DESTROYED!"

"Oh, sorry Merry!" I said patting the floorboards. "Nami's too mean," I stuck out my tongue in her direction. I just wanted a fight with Ace! I haven't been able to fight with him since three years ago!

"Luka, you shouldn't pout. She's right about the ship," said Marco.

Pout? I gave him a wide smile and didn't say anything, in which he sighed.

"Damn it...Marco..." muttered Ace. Why was he acting like this? Isn't Marco on his crew? Maybe they had the same relationship as Zoro and Sanji. While Thatch and Ace are like me and Usopp. Oh! Maybe we should play a game together! Me and Usopp vs. Awesome hair and Ace. That would be fun~!

"Luka-sama~ Breakfast is ready~!" Sanji hollered from the kitchen, "Nami-swan~ as if yours~!" A moment passed, Ace and Thatch looked at each other. "BASTARD MEN! EAT OUTSIDE!"

"How many pervert blond cooks are there?" mumbled Ace.

"We have a whole race you know," assured Thatch while giving Ace a thumbs up. A whole race of Sanji's? SO MUCH MEAT! Drool escaped my mouth and Usopp had to close it for me.

Ace shivered and went to the side of the boat, I would've followed him, but the meat is ready. As I walked into the kitchen, I heard him chanting something about Seaking Army...that sounds so...EPIC!

The food was so good! I think Marco was talking to Thatch, who was joking with Usopp. Ace just sat next to me and stared at Marco across from me. Maybe there was a pea stuck in Marco's teeth.

**This is the first POV of someone other than Ace and Marco, how did I do? I really wanted to write in Luka's POV in this chapter, the only one, just to show her feelings and to add more into the story. So many reviews...I was thinking about skipping it, but I can't...**

**INSANEWORLD21: I just love adding as much humor in my stories as possible, even if some of the jokes fall flat; I tried in Luka's POV so hopefully that worked. The good thing, Ace hasn't drunk sake so he's...won't be as dead :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**kage kitsune: I think we all have to agree that Marco has the worst end in this story. Thanks for the review!  
**

**zealous soul: I try my hardest...or funniest, for a great chapter. Thanks for reviewing and reading.  
**

**Pegasi1: Ace hasn't thought his plans through. Maybe he could get some fire power from sake, and KABOM! Marco is now meat on stick!  
**

**LyricoJ: I can't really say anything on this subject, my brothers would sell me if they could, lol. From what I can see, it's a pain in the ...neck. I love Ace..but I still don't want to be Luka's shoes.  
**

**Morwyn K: Of course! He's freaking crazy, wacky, other words, to the max! But his POV in the story will shorten for awhile to show more Marco and Luka.  
**

**ztenshi104: That shouldn't be a good thing...lol. Now we are officially in a mess; let's just hope Marco lives.  
**

**rose46652: It made you laugh so much, your computer had to type it :D I have a reason that its because of Ace.  
**

**TheBlackSeaReaper: Or fly...either way. Let's just hope Marco lives till the end; thanks for reviewing.  
**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Awe, thanks. I try, that's all I can say. In this story, I don't think she will meet Whitebeard. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Chibi y Hina: Yup, Zoro and Marco are buddies after this. A camera? Probably in Nami's room. I just love writing innocent scenes at night, it's like my main thing in OneShots. I will just say, I have read enough stories, that I couldn't help but let the hormones in. Hell? I guess that's a good way to describe Ace, he's Hell's Flame. I always have fun writing Ace's POV, so I always try to get him insane enough. It's fun writing with Thatch and Ace, everything is always a joke, or leading up to an insane Ace moment. Family Branch? Is that part about the Seakings with Apples and Penguins? I have no clue what I was thinking when I wrote that part. I wasn't going to have Ace get to the boat yet (the first idea was making him wreck and live on an island till the Strawhats drop off Marco). I don't think I'm going to do much with the two years of separation; heck, this story was only suppose to last for five chapters, and now I can't seem to find an end. All I know right now, Marco will leave, and then I'll write the bonuses with the child...black pineapple (I have been writing too much Marco's nicknames). In one hand, the baby could be calm like Marco, on the other, it could e crazy like Luka and its' Uncle, Ace.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Marco's POV

Damn Ace! Run across the ocean just because I left him sleeping on the boat; he shouldn't have fell asleep in the first place! Then he's trying to burn me; drinking all of Zoro's stash to explode (a part that I never really got); now he was running away from the green-haired. I really need to remember to buy that man some sake whenever we reach land; if we do.

From what I've head from Thatch, the only one who wasn't trying to light me on fire, they are searching for me since I disappeared without a trace. I guess it was reasonable since I did get manhandled onto a unknown boat out of nowhere without any warning. Yep...Luka.

Ace zapped right pass me; knocking my drink all over my shirt. "Shit..." I cursed; trying to wipe the colored liquid off. If the Cook seen this, let's just say I won't be able to borrow any more clothes. Maybe I could borrow some of Zoro's...he seems helpful. Helped me get away from the Cook that one time.

"Oh! You made a mess! Sanji's gonna kick your butt," laughed Luka. She and Usopp were playing...tag? He was whispering something in her ear and the two of them burst out laughing.

"Luka-sama~! You called me?" Sanji popped of the kitchen and leaned on the rail. His eyes were hearts; must be a common thing on the boat. He swirled down the stairs; again, I had no clue as to how. He knelt in front of her, his hands out, holding on her tender hands. I felt sick. Luka just ignored his actions and asked for food. He bowed and left..til he spotted the stain on the shirt. He sighed, shaking his head; weird reaction. "Who?" he asked.

"Ace," I answered.

He sighed, and grabbed me another shirt. "Shouldn't stain as easy," he handed me a black shirt.

"Thanks," I replied.

"No problem, I guess. Ace will be in charge of laundry."

A old memory flashed across my mind. Ace. Washer. Bubbles. Tons of bubbles. Flooded ship. Devil Fruit User's worst nightmare.

I shivered at the memory. Please holy gold, please tell me Ace can be left alone with laundry.

"Hey Marco!" shouted Usopp.

"Play with us!" joined Luka.

"Yeah!" added...Ace? He was standing right behind the two as if he wasn't being chase by the green-haired.

"GET BACK HERE! ASSHOLE!" Zoro raced the ship, aimed right wards Ace. Ace jumped, and ran around the cook and me. He had a smile on his face.

"Nice timing.." I chuckled.

"Zoro's playing!" cheered Luka.

"NO I'M NOT!" yelled Zoro.

I couldn't help but chuckle with the others. Luka joined in the chase...running in front of Ace. Ace snickered, and tried catching up. Usopp ran with them, but very far behind.

Luka pulled me into the chase. Zoro got angrily, and fastened his speed. Soon Usopp was shoved aside, so it was only me, Luka, and Ace. He looked across, meeting my gaze; nodded his head. He fasten his speed to match Luka's, leaving me behind...Zoro ran pass me. His eyes were only on Ace; not even bothering with me.

It wasn't a good idea getting on Zoro's bad side.

"What?! STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKING TOO MUCH NOISE!" yelled Nami from the rails. She glared at the three still running; they stopped. Luka and Ace pouted; their genes were too alike. Zoro growled and left to do some training.

...

Ace's POV

The sake was good...! But now there's an angry green dragon chasing me. He keeps roaring; scary. And he has three long claws; trying to turn me into sushi. Good thing that...orange lollipop yelled at him; he stopped and went back to his cave.

I wrapped my arm around a strawy fairy; she keeps laughing and I laugh. I think the others are weird too. There's this...puppet with a long nose; and a chicken; plus a giant pineapple; he won't let me eat him.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Bad pineapple!" I insulted. My finger was pointing at him, or was that the sky?

"He had too much sake," sighed the pineapple.

The chicken laughed and pulled me closer. He smells like unicorns.

"Where's my Seakings?" I asked.

"Seakings?! Epic!" exclaimed the fairy next to me. "Where? Can I eat them?"

"Nope," I held my chin up. "They be my army!"

"Rookie...I got over 80,000 Seakings in my army," said the puppet. His nose was interesting; I was poking it. It keep engulfing my finger; cool. "STOP IT! My nose's not a play thing!"

"Shesh, it wasn't fun anyways!" I stuck out my tongue. I walked to the yellow fence, and down below was a whole sea of rainbows! So yummy! I dived in.

"ACE!" yelled the fairy.

"Someone save him!"

Next thing I knew, the green dragon was back. "HE'S EATING ME! HELP! DRAGON ALERT! RED BUTTON! BANANAS! CODE ORANGE! SEAKINGS ATTACK! ANTIDRAGON SPAY! ANYTHING!"

"SHUT THE FUCK OFF!"

"THE DRAGON TALKED! BAD DRAGON! NO EATING THE GREAT ACE! AH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Seawater?"

"Sake?"

"Himself?"

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying thinking of entertaining things to write about; which is hard. I'm thinking of getting them on an island. For the las part, Ace was drunk and seeing visions of the crew (Strawy Fairy=Luka; Long Nose Puppet=Usopp; Green Dragon=Zoro; Chicken=Thatch; Giant Pineapple=Marco; Orange Loillpop=Nami).  
**

**zealous soul: I'm hoping on getting much as I can get done on the ship; so a few more chapters. And the ending, it's not solid yet, but there will be a couple bonuses at the end. I think that was one of the main reasons why everyone loves Marco so much; it's fun to read it. Thanks for reviewing.  
**

**annah300: Awe, thanks. I'm trying to be as funny as I can; so it's good to have comeback (am I using this word right?). Thanks for reviewing.  
**

**TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks for reading and reviewing. *Chopper mode* It's n-not that wo-wonderful...lol  
**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: You noticed such a small detail; I just added in as a passing thought, and didn't expect much from it. It's hard writing in Luka's view since other than meat, you don't know what she's really thinking about. Thanks for reviewing.  
**

**Chibi y Hina: Lol, I don't think the ship would be able to hold them. Maybe when they get on land... That's what so loveable about Ace. Luka's POV is one of my worst points; I try to avoid writing in her POV as much as I can. The Strawhats had been with Luka, so they are used to it. Ace wouldn't want to argue with his 'cute' sister; and Marco..well let's say he's been stuck by an arrow from Cupid. The cake...she left it there before going to bed (well, I just added it in there because I didn't want them to fight...yet). I could have swear I gave Thatch another name in this chapter (by Luka); well he does have Awesome hair. A race of just Thatch and Sanji's; WATCH OUT WOMEN! Seakings are always epic. Well, Ace would have been with Thatch at least. My head not that crazy! *Pout* Only a little.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Luka's POV

"Land ho!" yelled Usopp from the Birdnest. Yeppie! An island! I can't wait!

Ace pointed to Usopp and chuckled, elbowing Marco. "What?" I asked them. Maybe they were talking about...meat? Or Seakings? Usopp's long nose? Unicorn? Sparkles? Ace looked from me to Marco, and dropped on the ground laughing. "What's so funny?"

"He's high on laughing gas," muttered Marco.

"Laughing gas? I want some!"

"Hell. No."

"Why not?" I asked with wide eyes.

Marco pointed at Ace, who was still rolling on the ground. It must smell really good. "You really want to be like that?"

"Yep," my answer was plain and simple. Course I wanted to be like my big brother. No, not like, but better! He sighed, and muttered something in his hand. "Oh! Look there's the island!"

I could see the shoreland, it was only like...3 feet away? Nah...I forgot the zero; 30 feet away. I started jumping up and down. I couldn't wait to get to the island.

Thatch came up behind us, pointing Marco. "Just time, you better not leave Ace on the boat."

Oh! I wonder what would happen. It would be so funny.

"Mar-jay!" Ace called from behind; it was the nickname Ace calls Marco; wonder why. I guess the laughing gas wore off. "Let me ride you." I turned and saw Nami gasp, blushing, and giggling. What was so wrong about riding someone?

"Me too!" I added quickly. We both gave Marco puppy eyes and he say yes! This was going to be an awesome piggy back ride!

...

...

HE TURNED INTO A BIRD! FLAMEY BIRD! AWESOME! ...No more pineapple hair...

"Get on," he ordered. Me and Ace obeyed.

Usopp turned to Nami, "See, I told you. Ace wasn't fucking anyone."

Fucking...?

"Wait, Luka-sama leaving?!" asked Sanji in deflated mode.

"Come back soon! This town has marines all over the streets! And Marco and Ace...disguised yourselves! If you get caught, we ain't busting you out!" Nami yelled as Marco took off.

We were in the fly, getting farther and farther away from the ship. It was amazing! I groom my fingers in Marco's feathers; while with my other hand I reached up into the air. "Luka, did you hear anything she say?" Ace asked.

"Hm...Nope!"

"Me neither. Must not have been important," he finally said.

"This is so awesome! Thanks Birdy!"

"Even Luka's calling me Birdy..." Marco muttered. What's wrong with birdy?

"YOU FORGOT YOUR OLD PAL THATCH!" yelled Awesome hair dude. He was like an ant from up here; jumping up and down.

"You are not my pal..." muttered Birdy.

"SO ACE'S YOUR PAL?"

"Hell NO!" Me and Ace were laughing our butts off.

"I SEE HOW IT IS! I SEE!"

"GET YOUR EYES CHECKED!" Marco yelled.

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?! HUH? YOU'RE NOT MY PAL!"

"I NEVER WA-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! IDIOTS! DO YOU REALLY WANT THE MARINES TO KNOW WE ARE HERE? THEY PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW WE ARE COMING, ASSHOLES!" Nami yelled.

"Nami cursed!" I pointed.

"She's gonna get in trouble!" added Ace.

"Potty mouth!" gasped Thatch

"IDIOTS! ALL OF YOU!" yelled Nami.

"Nami-swan~! When ever I'm in your sight, I'm th-"

"Shut it, Prince of Stupid," insulted Zoro.

"Are they fighting down there?" Ace asked me. I nodded my head. Down below us, Merry held a dust-ball with blond and green. They are fighting without me; pout.

Ace's POV

I'm away from my dearies...Seakinging, please wait, I will be back~!

"Ace, what are you doing?" asked my cute adorable sister.

"Waving goodbye to my babies."

She just stared, and looked down at the water. She leaned, peering farther downward. Her grip on Marco loosing...and she was ABOUT TO FALL OFF! NO! AND MY BABIES ARE DOWN THERE! SHE WILL BE EATEN! I CAN'T EVEN BLAME MARCO! Well...I could see he had slipper feathers...

I pulled her arm in my direction, getting her back on the bird-creature. Since I was pulling her...I didn't have grip on Marco...I fell. DAMN MARCO'S SLIPPERY FEATHERS! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!

Bye bye Luka! I leave you everything in my will!

Hello babies! Momma's back!

I plunged downward. I was going down with the fishes, wasn't I. that was the second time this week; a record in my book. At least I saved my sister...wait...she was left alone with Marco...that pervert! SHE AIN'T SAVE! SHE'S FAR FROM IT!

My back hit...wood? I heard shouting, and seen some yellow hair...was this heaven?

"Ace! Get the fuck up!" yelled the yellow-haired angel. Hands grabbed me from all ends, hosting me up.

"No..." I took a deep breath, "I'm tire..." *snore*

Hands dropped my body on the ground.

**Sorry for the late update; I'm scrambling my mind for any thing else because it's ending soon. I tried getting enough lines in there for humor, and some nice stuff for our favorite couple. Plus more lines for the crew since I've been majorly focusing on Ace, Thatch (humor pair), and Luka and Marco (romance...kinda).In the last part, he didn't die, he landed on the ship.  
**

**Also, I had a refresher on what Thatch looks like. Turns out, he isn't blond; but since I already made joke, I'm sticking with it. **

Lover's Red Rose: That's a pretty good answer. He's whack out of his head. Good thing there isn't any sweets around.

annah300: Good~! Hope you 'loved' this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!

Morwyn K: Yay! We have a winner in this corner! I just love Ace and his foolishness (which shines a lot in this story). Thanks for reviewing!

EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Whenever I seen Thatch, his hairdo reminds me of a chicken for some weird reason; guess I'm the only one. At least he thinks she has a slim figure...but that would also have to account for her chest area, then he would be running. See ya later ace!

TheBlackSeaReaper: That much?! Wow, I never had that reaction before. Thanks for reviewing :)

vskylight: And my other chapters ain't funny? (jk lol) Thanks for reviewing.

Chibi y Hina: Marco owes Zoro a lot of sake by the time this story ends. Sanji...maybe its the shoes? Yes, retain from giving Ace anything sweet..or else... I couldn't really find much of a insert for Thatch, so hopfully this chapter covers some of it. I'm not big on fight scenes, plus we don't want our two favorite male leads trying to kill each other...or do we? I know it was short, but I can't really think of much to it to be longer. Thanks for reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Third Person POV

"Is he okay?" Luka asked, since she did just see her brother falling.

"It's Ace. Of course he's fine," answered Marco. He couldn't believe within the air he's been on this ship, Ace over fell overboard twice. This was a record. But, then again, Ace was probably trying to stay cool in front of his sister; didn't work much, but Luka always found him cool anyhow.

Her hand reached outward; into the clouds above. Her mouth was ajar at the sight as the clouds swirled around her hand. She knelt close to the bird, Marco, and whispered into his ear. "This is so awesome!"

"Not really," he replied. He was used to this. He's been flying for years; but he couldn't help but smile. Her excitement was rubbing off on him.

He dived upwards into the grand masses of white, and Luka squealed. Everything was beautiful. The sky was assortment of colors; making it look like a canvas. "Higher!" she exclaimed. He smiled with his bird beak, and flew higher; they were above the clouds. Everything from down below was hidden behind the clouds. Above them was the colorful sky.

"So. Epic." She stated each word. "Why didn't you tell me you could fly? This is amazing!"

"Eh...?" he didn't know how to respond to that. During these days that he's been on the ship, he could have flew away with this form. But something was blocking that path, and it was Luka. He just didn't want to fly away; fly at all. All he wanted was Luka. That's all. Even if that sounded cheesy, that was what he was thinking. Her puppy dog face, her snoring, her appetite...yeah, he still liked her.

"Bird! Meat!" Luka started yelling, pointing at the birds ahead of them. Her stomach growled.

Before Marco had any type of warning, Luka launched herself from Marco's back to the flock ahead. "LU-ka..." he starting yelling, but by the end it ended, Luka was already in the bird's mouth. Now he could see how these two brother and sister were related.

"Ah! HELP! MARCO! YOUR FRIEND TRYING TO EAT ME! I WANT TO EAT IT!" she screamed, moaning. The bird's jaws locked in place around its food, Luka. She struggled to get out of its jaw, but it was helpless.

Marco moaned, and changed his pace to fly by the bird. His wing turned into his hand, and he punched the bird's chin. It opened up, and Luka sprung out. She squealed at being mid-flight, but she seen Marco, and jumped on top of him. "That was close," she giggled.

"Too close," he reminded her.

"I'm still hungry."

"The island's right ahead," he stated.

"ONWARD MY MARCO!" she ordered.

'_My Marco...?'_ thought Marco. He really didn't know how to think about that. Well, it was Luka, so he shrugged it off; but the blush remained. Good thing he was in bird form, or Luka would have seen that.

Luka noticed it. And she giggled. He turned his head, "What?"

"Uh..nothing! Nothing at all!" she lied poorly. Her lips were plucked out, and she was inches away from laughing.

He shook his giant pineapple head at the obvious of the lie. He just needed to find out what that was for.

"Ace is going to be mad," she then said.

"Yep, and it's his own fault this time," said Marco. He wasn't going to get blame again for that idiot's stupid mistake. Bad enough that asshole was trying to burn him to death...which didn't make sense in the first place...then trying to raised a Seaking army. Something was whack with his mind.

Marco flew in the sky, aiming downwards. The island came into view, and Luka cheered. They were finally there. This was Loguetown, the place where Gol D Roger lived and die. The one place Ace probably would keep away from. Luka couldn't wait to eat, and then search the city. This was the grand point in her adventure, since this was the last stop before the Grand Line. "Oh! I can see it!" she squealed, pointing to the execution post. She so wanted a closer look at the place, but that would be after she was on the ground.

Marco groaned. He remembered what Nami told them. He had to wear a disguised. Luka chose it out for him...even homos shook their heads at the outfit. It was a combine of different colors, mismatched clothing. Let's just say, Marco looked like a clown.

"It looks good on you," Luka nodded her head. Marco tried to smile, but he kept looking at the mirror. If anyone, who knew him, seen this, they would roll on the ground, laughing at him. That's what he gets for being so famous.

**SOrry for the short update. I'm trying to set things up for the confession, climax of the story (which was why there was so much fluff). I chose no one's POV since both of them had thoughts that I wanted to include. This might be the same for the next chapter. And as for Ace and Thatch...they get their own part in the next chapter, right now I'm focusing on the romance since that's lacking.**

**Funny how everyone review is about Ace being funny, yet nothing on Marco's and Luka's romance (Ace is kinda the main character in this more than Luka herself). **

EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Ace is always funny. He wouldn't be one to blame himself, he rather have it placed on others (Marco). Thanks for reviewing.

annah300: Wow, everyone loves Ace. Thanks for reviewing.

kage kitsune: Maybe Ace has been high throughout the story...Lol Thanks for reviewing.

Chibi y Hina: Ace being Ace...that about wraps it up, lol. The coming home was so funny to write, since it was a bit about death, plus Ace being a loon. Death, because he would drown if he fell into the water. I believe, the D brothers are already hyper enough without the use of sugar, so if they mix...KABOOM! Nami does have anger problems, but I wouldn't blame her with the crew being like that. Thanks for reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

Marco's POV

I rather jump into Ace's Babies nest than wear these clothes...but Luka kept smiling at me. Ugh...I'm starting to hate these brother's and sister's charms.

I slide into the seat across from Luka. After making me into a clown, she pounced on the idea of food; and thus, we are in a dinner. She was looking at the menu; it was upside down. Her tongue was stuck out as she- I doubt she can read, so she must be looking at the pictures.

The waitress comes to our table, her notebook flped to the next page. "Whatch' havin'?" she asked in an accent.

"Coffee," I stated. I looked around the room real quick before ordering my next item. "And some eggs," I said in a low voice.

She leaned in, "Wha' was that, hun?"

"I say eggs," I restated. She nodded her head while bunching her brow. She quickly wrote down my order and moved on to Luka.

Luka propped the menu up and said something that would break my wallet. "I will take everything!"

"Huh?!" exclaimed the waitress. I imminently thought it would have been better eating on the ship.

"Everything!"

I sighed and nodded when the waitress looked in my direction. I should ask Pops for a bigger paycheck... The waitress sent a second glance my way before heading to the kitchen. Now, I was left alone with a hungry Luka...bad. I've seen Ace when he was hungry...let's just say I could never eat in peace again.

"Marcy!" Luka shouted. "Marcy!"

I looked at her with a confused expression. Marcy? "Huh?"

"Why are you eating your own kind?" she asked me with a cute face.

Not this again. Why couldn't I just eat my eggs in peace? "Because...I'm not...?" I really didn't know how to respond to her.

"You ordered eggs...YOU CANNIBAL!" she shouted.

Now I can see the similarities with her and Ace. "Ugh..." I moaned, and she just started laughing. This was going to be a long night.

THe food gotten to our table, and we ate. I kept looking up and staring at her beautiful eyes. She would noticed, and think I was looking at her food; in which she offers a piece with a bite out of it. I turned it down, and somehow gotten through the meal without being a creep.

Ace's POV

I'M ON MY WAY, LUKA! I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THAT PINEAPPLE-BIRDY-PERVERT-LAZYEYED-ASSHOLE! Wait, I forgot to add cannibal. DID YOU HEAR THAT, MARCO?! YOU PINEAPPLE-HEAD JERK PIGEON CANNIBAL PERVERT WITH LAZY-EYES ASSHOLE! Wait, I think I just described Thatch...This confuses me!

"Ahoy! Ace! Sit down!" hollered Thatch. He was driving my striker, since that green-haired said I got my common sense knocked out of me. Haha idiot! It's been knocked out of me since I was born!

"No! Not until that motherfucker is dead! I shall not give no quarter!" I shouted to the sky.

"More like sisterfucker..."

"What did you just say?!" I screamed at him. No! That can't be true! Marco...you evil pigeon!

"Sister. Fucker." He slowly said.

"Arr! Walk the plank!"

"You and what army? Huh?"

"Hehe, did you hear that, my babies?! He challenges us to a fight! Come my army of Seakings! And thus this fool shall walk the plank for mutiny! A breach in the code of conduct!" I raised my arms into the air, and enjoy the face of fright on his face.

"Ace, that's a goldfish," he pointed behind me.

All of my babies were missing...and there was only a gold speck of dust in the water.

MY BABIES!

DAMN YOU MARCO! FIRST YOU TAKE MY SISTER, AND NOW MY BABIES! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?! Yo-You...asshole...

"Ace?! Ace! Are you dead?!" Thatch shook my body as I fell to the bottom of the boat.

I weakly lifted my hand, "You shall revenge thy..."

"Oh, you are not dead." He dropped me back to the ground.

"Ach! That hurts!" I shouted at him.

"Your fault for being so damn heavy," he snorted.

"Your fault for being so blond!" I told him back. Did that really come out of my mouth?

He gave me a second glance before smirking. He brushed his hair back, "What? Jealous?"

"No!"

"No wonder you have it out for Marco," he snickered.

I started ranting, but Thatch shoved my face in the water before I could to get the second night on Pops ship. "Shut it, dude."

"You shut it!" I told him.

"No, you!"

"Nope, you!"

"No, ye!"

"Hell nah!"

We glared at each other and starting laughing our asses off.

**I' very itchy...sorry for the short chapter (can't think of much to write about). Ace's part makes up over half this chapter, that shows how I rather write random than romantic.**

**Any ideas for what to happen next? Mostly for the couple?**

**Only one review...**

Chibi y Hina: Finally some develop between the couple. I have been focusing so much on the humor aspect that my romance was...sickish. Nami does try, but its Luka; nothing can get her to stay still longer than a minute. Sugar and the D Brothers...just remember, this is them without sugar... Hey, maybe I could gave them a sugar rush (but for Luka since I done a drunk Ace more than once). Thanks for reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

Luka's POV

"And Usopp shoot his mighty arrow into the lion's face. And boom. He fell down. Flop!" I told Usopp's famous story to Pineapple.

"Mighty arrow? Where did he get that from? The God of Almighty?" he joked. I laughed at his joke.

We were walking from the dinner, searching for something else to do. "Oh! Marco! Look!" I pointed to the stall next to us. They had chucks of meat, masks, flowers, and dog treats. "This has about everything!"

Marco smiled, and gave me a bill to get chucks of meat. I think I saw him talking to the store owner; maybe asking for something for Ace. All I know, this meat is amazing!

He came back up to me, with something behind his hands. MEAT! I stretched my neck to look behind him, but he turned around. All I seen was yellow; not meat. "What is it?!" I hollered.

He smiled, and held my shoulders. He pulled back my hair, and...plucked a flower into it. A flower! NOT MEAT! Ugh...I need more meat chucks. Wait...he just gave me a flower...what did Ace say about this.

_"Luka, should any man give you flowers, he's going to rape you."_

But he gave me flowers all the time...

"_I'm your brother! I would never do such a thing! Never. I swear on my heart. But if someone else did it, then I would FUCKING KILL THEM!"_

Yeah, now I remember. Hopefully Marco doesn't die. He's funny. Plus, I still have to give him this. I shoved my hand into my pocket.

"WATCH OUT! POLE COMING DOWN!" yelled a dwarf as the gray pole fell in front of us. Dust covered everything; but my front wasn't covered. I opened my eyes...Marco was above me. He was leaned forward to protect me from the shattered pieces of the stalls...too close. His lips were touching my!

_"Should there ever be any contact between lips, he's raping you. Call for help."_ Ace's voice echoed in my mind. Again...what is rape?

Marco's helping me, so I don't have to call for help. Problem solved.

Ace's POV

I made it! I'm on land! I crawled onto the dock with my hands; while Thatch just steps over me.

"I didn't fart that bad," Thatch smiled down at him.

"Bastard! It stunk! I don't think I can smell again..." I wimpled.

Thatch just laughed. He tried my striker onto the dock.

"Now, where's that rotten pineapple?" I questioned out loud.

"I have to say, my pineapples is the finest in TOWN!" yelled a store owner. He held his pineapple like babies when I walked pass him. Shesh, tough crowd.

"Sometimes you have to keep your mouth shut," taunted Thatch as he hide behind a counter.

"As do you," I taunted back.

He rolled his eyes and looked at the little decorated snacks in the window. He licked his lips. He wasn't LOOKING FOR MY SISTER! Damn, why did I bring him along again? I should have brought that one long-nose...what's his name? Uship? Shop? I don't know...his new name is Phil. Yep, that's his name.

"My sister isn't in there; right about now she's a GETTING MOLESTED BY A BIRDMAN!" I shouted.

"Momma, what's molestard?" a child asked his mother.

She glared at me, and cover his tiny mouse ears as if I was going to turn them into liver. What was with this town? Was anything normal?!

Thatch was laughing and pointing at me. "Again, keep your mouth shut!"

"Why? I have a right to speak! This is America, Baby!" I screeched with my arms raised in the wind. I could hear a flag blowing in the distance and puppies staring at me like a hero.

"Nope, Ace, this is Loguetown." He took a hold of my arm and pulled me down the street. Finally, he was getting me away from these crazy people. He looked at me with a questioning look, "What is this 'America' you speak of?"

I looked at him. "I don't know," I answered honestly. I have no clue what that heck that place is. Is it a place?

"Can you ever stop lacking your trap?"

"Nope."

He sighed and turned down a corner. He kept his eyes on the ground till we knocked into someone. I laid on the ground, holding my head. The whole world just spun. STOP SPINNING!

"Ah, sorry," Thatch said quickly.

I opened my eyes, and a seen a thing that looked like a mirror...except with boobs, a red shirt, and a strawhat. Why do they have these crazy mirrors? Don't I loon hot enough?! I'M HOT AS HELL, BABY!

Oh yeah...my babies are gone.

DAMN YOU FOR REMINDING ME!

Wait...why was there a misshapen pineapple next to the mirror with my fabulous image?

"Wait...Ace? Thatch? Why are you here?" asked the pineapple...NO IT'S WAS MARCO THE WHOLE TIME! I sighed, so he wasn't raping my sister. "Did you follow me here, too?"

"The first time was for REVENGE! MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

"And this time?" he asked quietly.

"For...BOREDOM!"

Thatch looked at me, and whispered into my ear, "I thought it was about Marco fucking your sister."

"Oh, yeah. That too. FOR RAPING MY SISTER!"

"Momma, it's that man again!" called a small boy. "What's raping?" The mother glared at me again; if looks could kill, I be gone with my babies.

"Rape?! Why would I rape Luka?!" he shouted. I could have swore I see Luka blush, but that must be because of our collision.

"You were planning it the whole time! I have been reading...Sherlock Keys..." I started.

"Are you sure that's his name?" asked Thatch.

I glared at him and continued. "I know for a fact you greased your feathers just so I would fall off. You took off an exactly at 8:00 so you could get a leap behind I could follow you. But you miscalculate on my fall, I fell right on the boat instead of the watery grave you planned on."

His mouth is ajar. I CAUGHT HIM RED HANDED! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! "What have you been SMOKING?!"

I looked above, "Thatch's fart."

Thatch started chuckling; while Marco didn't seem pleased with that answer.

*ring ring*

"The noises are back!" I screeched and held my head.

Thatch's brows furrowed and he picked up something from my beat. "It was this," he showed me the snail...with Whitebeard's face on it.

"POPS HAS A CHILD WITH A SNAIL?!"

Marco face palmed. "How many times do we have to go through this?"

Luka poked its eyes, and it lowered itself back into its skin. Then she started poking it's slimy body. THAT LOOKS FUN! I started poking it too.

**"STOP POKING ME, BASTARDS!"**

THE VOICES ARE BACK! FIRST IT WAS THE NOISE, NOW ITS THE VOICES! THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!

Static. Someone turned it off.

**"Hmm..Hello?! Ace? Thatch? I have been trying to contact you for five days! You were suppose to be back within two days!"** yelled Whitebeard-snail.

Thatch cleared his voice. I suddenly remembered why we were even here in the first place. To take revenge against Marco...I mean, to recuse Marco. "Pops, it seems our search has gone longer than suspected."

Third person POV

**"Seems? Boy, you have been gone for so long, I thought we needed more search parties!"**

"Nah, we are just in tow-" Ace started, but Thatch slapped him. "Never mind him. We should be back soon."

**"What? Have you found Marco yet?"**

Marco's brow raised as he looked at the snail. Luka just looked like she wanted to go to the dinner across from them. "Pops, it's me, Marco."

**"Marco?! Are you sure this isn't you, Ace? I know your mocking from anywhere."**

"Pops, I'm sure. Right now, Ace is having a mental breakdown about the voices returning."

**The snail laughed, "That's right, that's right. Why did I ever gave that boy this?"**

"A idiotic moment."

**"Marco, I want you back on this boat by the morning. Everyone is looking for you; I wonder why it took so long, maybe, I thought, you were hiding in a ship out on sea."**

Marco gulped, "You have no clue..."

"Wait, Marco's leaving?" asked Luka. She looked back at the group. Her eyes became large.

Ace had sad eyes. "I'm leaving too...Luka..."

Thatch elbowed him in the stomach. Luka stared at Marco. "Join my crew!" she offered with her hand out. She looked at him right in the eyes.

Marco smiled, "Nope, I have to returned, yoi."

"Is it just me, or he doesn't say yoi often enough anymore?" Thatch questioned.

Luka frowned, and hugged him. Something fell out of her pocket, and he picked it up. It was a pocket knife. "I found it in a dumpster, thought you could have it."

Marco's lips turned at the dirty piece of metal. "Thank you, Luka."

"It's nothing. I did get you in trouble with that snail-beard."

He chuckled as he stood up, pushing her shoulders next to his.

"Is it just me, or do I feel like we are not suppose to see this?" Thatch questioned.

**"It's too beautiful just hearing it... Why hasn't Ace saying anything?"**

"He got knocked out when his sister, the other one speaking, ignored him."

The snail laughed. **"That has to be quite a sight!"**

"Marco choose his sister out of anyone."

**"Bad luck, poor boy. No wonder he has been missing."**

**...**

**Sorry for the long wait (been doing this a lot, haven't I?). Well, he's the climax of the story...with too much humor. Sorry, I wanted to make it fluffer, but I'm can't think of good scenes. **

**About the America part...again I was thinking of random things to said, and yeah...so don't think badly of me for that one line...I was just being random with words. **

**Nivena: Can I tell you a secret? Ace isn't drunk anymore. This is him normally. I just love his character in this story, I can be as crazy as I want. Well...I tried by adding in there that blush...Hopefully that had an effect.**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: It's okay. Yeah, I bet he going to have problems ordering anything pineapple/bird related. There was never an Ace Army...it was all in his head the entire time...or they left to get a quick bite (either one works).  
**

**Ideasman: Thanks for the ideas, I tried one of them, so hopefully I can add more in the next chapter.  
**

**zealous soul: Nope, that was just a random filler chapter in between chapters; I couldn't fine much to write about on the boat. Yeah, I'm starting to lose track of myself with all of these Ace's POV with humor. Hopefully this chapter and the next one covers it. Thanks fore reviewing.  
**


	14. End!

Thatch boarded the striker with Ace knocked out form over his shoulder. The brother moaned, and snored. "..Luka.. don't... Luka... rape... meat... sister... Seakings... revenge..." he snored.

"Can't he ever stop talking?" moaned Thatch. This was going to be a long trip. He looked back at the dock; at the couple; he couldn't help but smile at those two.

Marco was holding Luka's hand, just like earlier. He was talking about something, and Luka was knocking her head at his every word. _'She's probably not even listening...'_ Thatch thought.

"Let's see each other again," Marco finally said.

Thatch mouth ajar. He was so close to yelling, but instead he fell down onto the striker._ 'MARCO GETTING A LADY! NOT A BIRD!'_ He really thought Luka would be one of Marco's one night stands.

Luka gotten onto her tipsy toes, and planted a kiss on Marco's cheek.

"Luka?!" Ace screamed in his sleep. His arms out stretch.

"COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET BACK BY TOMORROW!" Thatch yelled at them.

Marco, in a dazed, walked slowly to the ship. He was slaying from one side to the other.

"Looks like you gotten some honey~"

Marco's face blushed, and he turned, now looking at the disappearing form on the dock. They were in the sea now. Getting farther and farther away from Luka.

...

Thatch's POV

It's been a week since we left Luka and her crew. Let's just say Ace woke up, and have been hunting a phoenix for the last six days. He's been guarding the Bird Nest, saying that Marco would return to protect his babies.

Yep, Ace was at it again.

Even Whitebeard felt sorry for Marco.

Even I felt sorry for him.

Out of all of the pretty ladies, he picked Ace's sister. From what I saw from Luka, she's like a water down version of Ace; without the craziness. One day, that pineapple is going to get killed. He has a bad taste in women. Well...Luka is a pretty girl...she's related to Ace.

He's going to died. He even promised to see her again.

Ace will kill you, idiot.

Well, out of this adventure, I gotten a pair of panties. I smirked, and pulled the orange pair of underwear out of my pocket. That Cook hijacked it from...I believe...Nami's room, and I caught him hand redded. Let's just say, I didn't return them to their owner.

**The End.**

**Sorry for the short epilogue. I was meaning to add more to it, but I can't think of much. I will add extra chapter to this story; Luka's pregnant.**

**CrystalVixen93: Well, it's a short ending. Hopefully you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. **

**LostFairyMantic: Ace=Craziness. Let's just say, most of everything was within his mind. Thanks for reading. **

**Morwyn K: Ace's advice, the best in the world. He has the answer for everything :D **

**NightHunterDeath: Wow, I didn't know it was that funny. Lol, thanks for reading my story. **

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: No one did. He was so epic in the beginning than everything came crashing down...into one tiny gold fish.**


	15. Bonus

Bonus Chapter

The ship tilted from one side to the other. Sounds of cheering came from the large boat; along with whines. There was a giant man sitting in a grand chair on the ship; his laugh was the loudest out of all of them.

All of their eyes followed two dots zipping through the crowd. Around group was surrounded a black-haired. She was holding something that created the whining. A baby. Not even a month old.

Her smile was warm and fuzzy as she looked down upon the baby in her hands. Not even five days ago, this small thing was inside of her and now it was her in hands. A tiny little thing with without any features related to her parents. Her skin was smooth as her mother's rubbery skin.

Nurses surrounded the woman and her baby. They were ooing and aweing at the small fry. Even some of the crew was taking a peek at the baby.

The mother paid no mind to the bystanders. She was too busy watching the two dots. She wasn't even listening to those around her. Heck, if the baby wasn't whining, she wouldn't even noticed it; she was focus on the chase. Her body rumbled as laughter took her being.

"YO! Luka!" greeted a blond man that went by the name of Thatch. He walked through the crowd, and looked at the mother.

"Yo Tat," she greeted back.

He itched his head and looked down at the baby. "Looks like you forgot to used rubber." The baby grabbed onto Luka's rubbery skin. "Or not...?"

"Idiot..." muttered an orange-haired next to Luka.

Thatch smiled at the recognition. "The one and only!" he said with pride. Behind he came yelling and someone screaming pineapple. "Guess I'm not the only."

"Ace must really want chicken tonight," excited Luka. "Hopefully there's lots!"

"He's about to kill your love and all you are thinking is meat?" questioned Usopp. He came up behind the three.

"Well Marco won't let me eat him," pouted Luka.

_'You do not know how dirty that sounds,'_ thought everyone who overheard.

"Luka-san, may I hold your baby?" questioned a nurse. Luka nodded her head and gave the baby away before staring in the baby's bright wide eyes.

"Can't believe it's been four years," moaned the blond. "Feels like we were overstaying our welcome yesterday. We should do it again! What do you say, Luka?"

"Sounds like fun!" she grinned.

"NO! It doesn't!" argued Nami.

"Just think, there will be two babies on your ship," he gave a laugh. He flip his wrist to Ace; who was now circling around Whitebeard's chair.

"More like three," added Usopp as he side-looked Thatch.

"What? Luka had twins? Where's the other?" questioned Thatch.

"He's talking about you," sighed Nami. She leaned back against the rails. Even if it's been four years, she couldn't take them on her ship again. It was bad the first time. And now with the baby... Yeah...no freakin' way.

"I'm not the one wearing diapers!"

"...So Ace is...?" Usopp asked. His mouth ajar at the information.

"..."

"Actually, I don't want to know," he quickly said.

"No body wants to know," sighed Thatch. He raised a hand to his forehead. "Next time when you want a baby, just take him."

"Luka...where's your baby?" questioned Nami.

"A nurse took her," she answered.

"Shouldn't you keep an eye on her."

Usopp nudged Nami, "It's Luka we are talking about. The baby safer in the nurse's hands than hers."

"Oh...right."

"GET BACK HERE PINEAPPLE!" yelled Ace as he chased after Marco.

"SOMEONE! GET THE SHOTS!" screamed Marco as he ran behind Nami.

"I ALREADY HAD MY SHOTS!"

"GET SOME MORE!"

"THEY HURT!"

Thatch laughed, "Seems like you are getting along with your brother-in-law."

"WHO? Pineapple? HELL NAH!" Ace stuck out his tongue.

Marco's head popped up. _'Brother-in-law?!'_ he thought.

The two chased. They chatted. It was a night of partying for the two crews. They intermingled with each other. Some drunk sake the whole night. Some cooed the gathering nurses. And Chopper found the baby; who he watched and played with the other nurses.

The End.

**Thanks for everyone reading this far. Hopefully after this story, more is too come. For those who like Fem!LuffyxZoro (ZoLu), I have another story called 'Scarred Past' It not funny as this story, it takes a darker turn. **

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: *Clears voice* When a mommy loves the daddy ever ever much... They had sex. (just had too). Well, it's set two years after the timeskip (four years total). It's something I was talking about in the earlier chapters of the story and I finally put it in play. **

**Morwyn K: Thanks for reading thus far. Hopefully you enjoyed this bonus chapter. I just love humor so I intent to add too much into this story. **

**Lover's Red Rose: Just in that chapter or the overall story? I really don't think I can make him any more crazier than that...it's way way too much :D THanks for reading**


End file.
